The Joy Of Breaking Rules
by I Double Dare You
Summary: It was a game they played. In the common room, the Grand Hall, the classrooms, outside and in the library. Especially the library. And the best part of playing this game was breaking the rules. Marauder era. Sirius/Remus.
1. This Game Has Rules

Title: The Joy Of Breaking Rules

Summary: It was a game they played. In the common room, the Grand Hall, the classrooms, outside and in the library. Especially the library. And the best part of playing this game was breaking the rules. Marauder era. Sirius/Remus.

Rating: M for sex between men

Pairing: Sirius/Remus

Era: Marauders

Notes: In my school I used to have a bottom locker below someone (Fucking bottom lockers). The things and words that passed between us at the lockers inspired this fic. I love Remus and Sirius and I can't help but use everything in my life as inspiration to write about these two. Unfortunately Hogwarts doesn't have lockers (or fortunately, considering the likes of the Marauders and Fred and George) so the library will have to do. ;)

This fic is written differently to my other fics, it's not very humorous and it's slightly twisted but not in a dark or bad way. There's definitely no angst but it's not the way I usually portray these two. Meh, probably didn't work anyway :/

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

**Chapter 1: This Game Has Rules**

It was a game they played.

In the common room, the Grand Hall, the classrooms, outside and in the library. Especially the library. Imperceptible to anyone else but that was part of it, part of the game. _They_ knew, _they_ could feel it and see it sometimes, but no one else could. The knowledge that they were playing this game right under the noses of their fellow Marauders, peers and teachers who were none the wiser made it all the more exciting, more thrilling. And the blissfully unaware teachers and students couldn't have guessed if they did happen to notice a sly touch here and there; Remus the dedicated, sensible, studious Marauder and Sirius the womaniser, the bloke who was considered by himself and most of the female population as a sex god. No one suspected that beneath the friendly ribbing and unquestionable loyalty between them was a public sexual game being played.

The touches were usually light but unerringly sensual. Fingertips drifting down Remus' back as he stepped into the common room. Remus' leg rubbing up against Sirius' as they sat studying in the common room, his hand sliding up and in between Sirius' thighs before teasingly drifting back down as they sat unaware of Binns' lecture in History of Magic. And Sirius pressing his front up against Remus' back under the pretense that he was reaching over him to get powdered newt in Potions.

And then in the library. Their game had them frequenting the library so much that Madame Pince had actually started following Sirius in the library, suspicious of the suddenly _studious_ troublemaker who had a notoriously short attention span. She needn't have worried; his interest wasn't in books and it certainly wasn't in studying. And whenever Sirius was in the library while Remus was, Remus wasn't interested in books or studying either. It was part of the game to pretend though.

Remus would stand, nose barely inches away from the spines of the books, brow furrowed as he carefully pursued a certain elusive volume among the endless, dusty shelves. Sirius would nonchalantly step behind him, one arm reaching up to pull out a book halfway from a higher shelf as he gazed at the blurb, while his other hand steadied himself against Remus' arm. Sirius' breath would be hot on the back of Remus' neck and Sirius would allow himself a small smile as he'd feel Remus shiver. Their bodies would drift closer together in what would appear to the onlooker a natural, fairly innocent way, their bodies pressing together suggestively but not to the point of obscenity. Remus would then turn slightly, as if seeking a book that might be further along the shelf. His hip would graze Sirius' groin and his breath ghost over the underside of Sirius arm. His mouth would twitch in an attempt not to smile as Sirius' hand would clench his arm convulsively.

And then, on a good day, when Remus was feeling particularly adventurous or felt like teasing Sirius a little more than usual, he would do something that almost forced Sirius to break their silent rule of no spoken acknowledgment of the game.

Unable to put his hand on a particularly desirable book, Remus would slide down in front of Sirius, sinking to his knees and making sure to rub his body against Sirius' front as he slid to the ground. Fumbling, Sirius would hastily pull out a random book and flip to an equally random page, trying desperately not to drop his act of being oblivious to whatever Remus did. This was always made more difficult when Remus decided that being on his knees with Sirius behind him wasn't enough torture. He would rest on his knees, legs curled under him and feet on either side of Sirius'. Then he would lean back, pressing his arse right up against Sirius' legs and his shoulder against his groin. Sirius would freeze, eyes staring at the same spot on the page, breath far too quick and shallow for a library but still not completely incriminating as to what he and Remus were doing. Sensing Sirius' slipping control, Remus would then slowly, tortuously, bend forward, inspecting a book closely as his arse rubbed teasingly over Sirius' slightly shaking legs. Sirius would slowly, inevitably let his gaze slip from the book to look down at Remus on his knees, legs slightly spread, bent over and arse pressing against him.

It was times like these where they each seriously considered quitting the game. But they'd never verbally acknowledged the game before or what it might mean. They were each too wary that they might not want to know whatever this might mean about themselves and each other. And what if the other reacted badly, if this really was just a game and nothing more to them? It was too daunting a possibility, too frightening a thought. So they continued to play the game. Remus would slowly stand up, brushing his shoulder against Sirius' groin as he did and flick Sirius an almost imperceptible smirk as he returned to his table where his bag and books were waiting. Sirius would remain there for a little longer to maintain the image of innocence, which was slightly tarnished by his flushed cheeks and quick breath. Then he too would return to the table he shared with Remus and they would attempt to focus on their work, trying to ignore how the other made their heart beat madly and their blood rush to unmentionable places.

Their game continued to be played up until a few weeks leading up to their NEWTS. The game was paused as they silently agreed that they needed to concentrate for their exams. Days were spent studying feverishly, Marauders huddled together as they helped each other and stressed together, Remus being the one who did most of the stressing. After their exams were over, they, as well as the rest of their year, breathed a sigh of relief. There were parties in celebration, organized mainly by an exuberant James and Sirius, but even the likes of Remus and Lily consented to let off a bit of steam and go a little wild. They were teenagers after all.

But despite it all, the game remained pause. There was no viable reason to return to the library and stand among the shelves, looking for difficult and boring books for long periods of time. There were too many people lazing about in the heat of the approaching summer for their game to go unnoticed. And they both felt a strange dread creep over them as they realized their days at Hogwarts were numbered and that the game would have to end.

That was why, one day, nearing the commencement of the summer holidays, Remus Lupin was found by none other than Sirius Black, staring in glum reminiscence at a row of books among the shelves of the library.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

_Bleh. _

_That is all._


	2. Rules Are Made To Be Broken

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Yo, this chapter is rated M for a reason; don't read the sex if you get offended. Not done quite as well as I usually do – in my opinion anyway. Many apologies.

**Chapter 2: Rules Are Made To Be Broken**

"Hey".

Remus turned in surprise. He'd thought the library empty as everyone else was happy enough to be out and enjoying the sunshine. He certainly hadn't been expecting _Sirius Black_ to be slouching against a bookshelf in the library when there was no last minute studying to be done. And the game hadn't been played in weeks.

"Hey", Remus turned back to the books, not wanting his face to reflect any of what he was really feeling. _Wistful. Reminiscent. Regret. Hope_. Wishing that they could go back to what they had. He desperately missed the touches, the looks, the feelings it all gave him. He hated to admit it but being so close, so intimate, with Sirius had stirred something inside him that he'd tried for years to suppress. And now, with Sirius standing before him, he felt it stronger than ever.

"Thought of a book you just _had_ to read again before the end of year?", Sirius smirked, coming to stand behind Remus. Sharply aware of the warm presence behind him, Remus stiffened, barely able to choke out a response, "No...just thinking...remembering. You know, memories. I did spend most of my school life in here after all".

If Sirius noticed his discomfort and awkwardness he didn't let on. In fact, he stepped closer so his front was pressing against Remus' back in much the same position as when they'd played the game.

"Memories, huh? Which ones?"

Sirius' breath was warm on the back of his neck and Remus felt his eyes flutter closed for a moment before forcing them back open. _Focus._ _Think_. He couldn't let Sirius know that he'd been thinking about the times he'd had _with Sirius_ amongst the dusty shelves.

"You know, what else? Studying. That's what I do – did".

Then Sirius' hands were warm and firm on his shoulders and his lips brushed Remus' ear as he spoke.

"That all?"

"What are you doing?"

Remus was irritated to note that there was a bite of panic in his tone and he struggled not to tense or shudder at the way Sirius was touching him.

"I'm sick of playing, Moony. I want to do _more_ than just play a game".

Remus made to whirl around and stare at Sirius in shock, to confirm that he wasn't just having one on him, that this was real. But Sirius' hands on his shoulders held him firmly in place.

"Is that what _you_ want?", the hope and fear in Sirius' voice settled Remus' nerves slightly.

Sirius Black _wanted_ him. Perhaps this wasn't just a game to him. And who was he to throw away what would probably be his only chance with the boy he'd wanted for so long?

"Yeah, I guess it is".

Remus turned, noting vaguely that Sirius' hands remained, firm but gentle on his shoulders. Staring up at the slightly taller boy and admiring the blush that was creeping over his cheeks, Remus leaned forward. Sirius met him halfway and Remus trembled, and could feel Sirius' returning tremble, as their lips touched. Remus' stomach flipped excitedly as he felt Sirius' tongue gently push into his mouth, gingerly sliding over the tip of his own before becoming more insistent and stroking the inside of his upper lip.

This was what he had dreamed of, hoped for and thought he'd never get. Sirius Black, the unattainable, aloof, handsome, sexy, popular ladies' man. Sirius Black, the boy who currently had his tongue in Remus Lupin's mouth. Remus couldn't help but smile against the lips and he had to fight not to break contact as his face threatened to break into a wide grin. He reached up to reverently thread his fingers through the hair at the back of Sirius' head, wondering at how unfamiliarly smooth the black strands felt. It felt almost as good as it looked. And Sirius' lips – his lips felt and tasted even _better_ than they looked, even though two minutes ago Remus would have thought that highly improbable.

Could it be that this real, live Sirius was better than the fantasy?

It seemed so, judging by the way Remus was getting hard already, just from snogging him. And similarly, the insistent poking against Remus' hip indicated that Sirius was rather impressed by him too.

He was shoved back against the shelf, his back and arse slamming into the sturdy edge of the shelves, making him gasp. Sirius followed him, pressing their bodies together as he pushed their lips back together forcefully, tongue sweeping against his. Remus heard a funny little sound escape from his throat and he prayed that it wasn't too much of a whimper, even though Sirius had already pulled away slightly to let his chuckle huff over Remus' wet lips.

"Are you sure about this?"

Sirius seemed to already know Remus' answer as he was already hoisting up his robe, leaning their foreheads together so he could alternate with looking into Remus' eyes and looking down his body as he undressed him. Remus nodded frantically against Sirius' forehead, knowing that whatever the consequences they would have to face later from this, that right now he couldn't bring himself to give a flying fuck, as long as Sirius didn't stop touching him. And Sirius was kind enough to oblige. Sirius pressed his palm firmly against the slight tent in Remus' pants and chuckled at the responding moan. He fumbled with the belt and fly of Remus' pants for an excruciatingly long time before he conquered them and let Remus' pants fall to his ankles with an obscenely loud clank. Remus glanced around quickly, hoping that there would be no one around to have heard the sound and felt a blush creep over his cheeks at the thought of being found like this; in the library, robes hoisted up around his waist, pants down, lower body bare and aroused and Sirius Black pressed up against him.

And then Sirius was biting and sucking frantically at the side of his neck and he let his head fall back against the shelf again, all coherent thoughts coming to a screeching halt in his mind.

"Do you know how fucking edible you are when you blush?", Sirius whispered against his skin, his words making Remus' blush only darken further.

Then his hands were sliding up Remus' naked thighs, following the light sprinkling of hair until it led to the coarse, dark brown curls between his thighs. And Remus let out a sharp cry of surprise and pleasure when Sirius' hand gripped his erection. Another hand moved up quickly and covered his mouth.

"Shhh, do you want to get us caught?", the laughter in Sirius' voice was clearly evident even though he whispered. Remus' answering curse was muffled against the slightly damp palm although Sirius could probably guess as to what it had been by the glare that Remus gave him. However, the glare and frown promptly smoothed into surprised pleasure as Sirius' fist stroked up and down his cock once, twice. Then Sirius' fingertips were dipping lower, touching gently at Remus' balls, Remus' hips bucking in surprise and encouragement at this new development. Sirius held his balls gently in his palm and his eyes glazed over as he seemed to be examining how it felt to have another man's scrotum in his hand. Sirius seemed to come to a favourable conclusion as he rolled Remus' balls carefully in his hand before sliding back up to rub his thumb over the head of Remus' cock.

Remus shut his eyes tightly as his hands scrabbled desperately to grip Sirius' shoulders, trying not to make too many loud noises. But the way Sirius was touching him...he was just hoping that he wouldn't come before Sirius had actually begun anything yet. He could feel his legs shaking and he knew he wouldn't be able to stand upright for much longer. He also knew what he wanted from Sirius and it wasn't a handjob, although that wouldn't be something that he would be terribly disappointed with, admittedly.

He turned around to face the bookshelf and display to Sirius what he wanted, shuddering as Sirius' hand slipped from his sensitized cock. He pressed back against him, bare arse rubbing over Sirius' still clothed erection and Sirius' hand fell from Remus' mouth as he cursed, fumbling to undo his belt and fly. Remus gasped as he felt Sirius' cock, scorching hot and damp with precome, rubbing over the cleft between his cheeks. He felt a stab of panic as he wondered if Sirius knew that he had to prepare him first and without exchanging words first, he blindly reached behind himself to grab at Sirius wrist. He pulled the hand to his mouth and drew two fingers between his lips, trying not to laugh as Sirius' breathing got more laboured when he did his best to lave Sirius' fingers with as much spit as possible. This wasn't the most effective form of lubrication but Remus didn't happen to carry any lubricant with him and he wasn't content to postpone these activities until they'd rushed to their dorm for lube first. This would have to do.

He continued to grip Sirius' wrist, pushing it back behind himself and down to his arse. Getting the point, Sirius moved on his own even as Remus' hand remained gripping him, guiding him to press against his entrance. Curiously, he circled the little puckered hole with one finger before pushing the tip inside. Heat and silk gripped his finger viciously and he couldn't help but let out a groan as he imagined what it might feel like around his cock. He made to push his finger in further but the tightening grip on his wrist stopped him. He waited, watching as shudders ran through Remus' body as he adjusted to the intrusion and the arse trembled deliciously against him. Sirius pressed his body closer, pulling Remus' hips back so his arse stuck out more and his legs spread wider and Sirius leaned back slightly to watch with a grin on his face.

Remus' hand firmly pulled at Sirius' wrist, indicating that he was ready for more, and Sirius complied. He pushed his finger into the tight heat, thrusting a little before adding the second finger and moving them in and out of the clenching, sliding silk. Remus' breathing was harsh and uneven as he seemed to forget how to breathe properly, his firm grip on Sirius' wrist smoothing the jerky movements as Sirius' fingers thrust into him. He pulled up on Sirius' wrist a little to angle it for the gland he'd seen displayed in diagrams of the male reproductive system in various books for Muggle Studies and Potions and..._Oh, dear fuck_. He'd known that it would feel good but he didn't know it would feel _that_ good. Hot, tingling pleasure surged up his spine and his whole body convulsed, back arching, shoulders pushing back sharply as his head shot back and an unrestrained cry was ripped from deep within him. Immediately, Sirius' left hand came back up to firmly cover his mouth and hot breath tickled into his ear, "Never knew you'd be so _noisy_, Moony".

Remus bit his lip, resisting the urge to elbow him in the ribs as the continuing movements of Sirius' hand was far more important than...well, anything really. But Sirius' fingers were slipping out and already Remus was missing the fullness, the glorious feeling of having Sirius inside him. He let out a muffled grunt of protest but Sirius appeared to not be listening, pressing his cock between Remus' cheeks again. Remus' muffled grunt became a more audible cry of surprise and protest and he straightened, sharply pushing Sirius' hands away from his body. Sirius made to take a step back, surprised, and his expression became almost comical as Remus swiftly turned and knelt down in front of him. He barely had time to register the determined, impatient look on Remus' face as he leaned forward to take the slippery head of Sirius' cock into his mouth.

Remus had never done this before but he'd had it done to him once and anyway, he wasn't trying to get Sirius off like this, he just needed to lubricate his cock with as much saliva as he could. Sirius made a funny little gasping, whimpering sound as he stared, wide eyed, as Remus ran his tongue up and down and all over his cock in the filthiest, dirtiest, most _beautiful_ manner possible. It wasn't artful or practiced but he knew that if he watched any longer he was going to finish quite soon and probably all over Remus' face. A strange, high pitched grunt escaped him as he swiftly shut his eyes against the intense image and thoughts, trying desperately to stave off a premature orgasm. Luckily, Remus soon deemed him lubricated enough and quickly stood, turning and leaning heavily on the bookshelf in front of him as he spread his legs and stuck out his arse invitingly.

It took Sirius mere seconds to press himself against Remus' entrance for the third time and once again cover Remus' panting mouth with his hand, and this time he was relieved that he wasn't denied. He vaguely heard himself muttering, cursing and complimenting Remus in the most inappropriate way, but his head wasn't processing anything that wasn't somehow connected to his dick. His upper brain had promptly switched itself off when he'd first kissed Remus and now his body had been left to the devices of his smaller but more influential brain, although Remus hardly seemed to be complaining about it.

He carefully pushed the head of his cock inside the embracing heat, surprised at how much resistance he felt and how good it felt. The only thing stopping him from pushing in to the hilt was the pained, shuddering, high pitched noises that were being muffled by his hand over Remus' mouth. The tension in Remus' back and shoulders was visible and he pressed closer to whisper into his ear, "Relax, just relax, it probably won't hurt you if you relax".

He heard what sounded like a gurgled curse shoot back at him and he pressed soft, reverent kisses to the side of Remus' neck to appease the werewolf who was clearly trying not to show any signs of pain. Soon, Sirius' lips were working wonders with relaxing Remus and although he still uncontrollably clenched around Sirius' cock in little flutters, Sirius found he could move further inside of him without Remus seizing up again like last time.

Finally, he was fully sheathed and Sirius was nipping and breathing harshly against Remus' neck as Remus breathed heavily through his nose, his huffs accompanied by soft, whimpering humming against Sirius' hand. He pushed his hips back against Sirius', encouraging him to move and Sirius quickly obliged, clutching his right hand tightly to Remus' bare hip. Sirius grunted as the clenching muscle held him fiercely even as he pulled out slightly and then pushed back in. It was excruciatingly pleasurable and he knew he wouldn't last very long at all. Luckily, judging from the frantic noises Remus was making behind Sirius' palm, he wasn't going to last long either.

Sirius' hips began thrusting in earnest, seemingly of their own accord. He knew they were both making far too much noise, their breathing laboured and obscene, Sirius' grunts low and guttural and the little noises escaping from Remus' mouth behind Sirius' palm somehow absolutely filthy and fucking beautiful at the same time. But in his frenzied, lustful state he really couldn't care who heard them. All that mattered was that Remus' bucking, writhing body stayed pressed up against him so sinuously and the rhythmic, painful pleasure never stopped. Remus seemed to read his mind, pressing both hands against the bookshelves to push himself more firmly against Sirius' flexing hips. Remus writhed uncontrollably against him, cries lost in the sweaty palm of Sirius' hand as Remus' vision was filled with white fireworks again and again. Sirius found his hips thrusting more frantically and urgently as Remus clenched around him when he kept hitting that glorious spot inside of him.

He knew he was almost, _almost_ there and he snaked his hand around Remus' hip to grip his cock, pulling and tugging at him. He felt Remus shuddering against him and around him and he felt the telltale burning tingles of orgasm racing down into his toes and up his spine. He gasped and kissed at the skin just behind Remus' ear, his hand squeezing Remus' cock tightly as he smelled Remus' addictive scent mixing wonderfully with his own scent and the strong smell of sex. He was whining and moaning Remus' name into his ear, Remus' answering cries of pleasure humming through his palm and making his hand convulsively clutch and squeeze tighter against his mouth. All the sensations were melting him, zapping him with spine-tingling energy and then Remus was spasming and sliding around his cock, scream muffled against his hand and come shooting all over Sirius' other hand and over the spines of some of the books. It took only a couple more thrusts and Sirius was jerking, moaning, panting as his hips forcefully pushed into Remus' tired, unresisting body one more time.

They sagged against each other, boneless and exhausted, the urge to sink to the floor together almost unbearable. But now that their blood was starting to rush back to their brains, they realised that they couldn't stay there in the library forever, especially not in the state they were in. Wordlessly, Sirius slipped out of Remus as his hand slid from his mouth. Remus gasped in air, cheeks flushed and hair sticking to his forehead and nape with sweat and Sirius knew he didn't look any different. He smoothed the pads of his fingers against Remus' cheeks, gently, apologetically pressing his lips to the red marks that his fingers had made. His chest felt fit to burst when Remus responded by pressing his cheek back against his lips, eyes sliding shut in warm post-orgasmic bliss. This was a side of Remus he'd never seen before and it thrilled him. These new sides of Remus were absolutely exhilarating.

Grinning, he tipped his head to whisper into Remus' ear, "Never picked you for a screamer, Moony. It's always the quiet ones...".

Sighing in mock exasperation and trying to hide his smirk, Remus shoved him back playfully, bending quickly and wincing slightly as he pulled up his pants.

It felt awkward, filthily awkward now that their reasoning was no longer clouded by lust. Sirius wanted to say something else, to tell him that he didn't want to feel this way, he wanted him to know that it wasn't just lust that had made him act the way he had.

Remus had scourgified the books where his come had landed and was just finishing adjusting his robes, carefully avoiding Sirius' eyes when Sirius, unable to take the tension anymore, grabbed his upper arm and pulled him to face him.

"I don't-", Sirius faltered as he stared into the confronting brown eyes but barreled on bravely, "I don't want to play this game anymore".

The dread and pain that flitted briefly over Remus' face before being worked into the usual, calm, polite mask made Sirius' heart feel like it had dropped through his guts.

"No, no, I don't mean like that! I mean I don't want it to be a game anymore; I want this for real, no more pretending", he clarified earnestly, heart beating painfully as he searched Remus' face for his response. He saw hesitation and...hope?

"You mean us...together? For real?"

Sirius nodded, breath hitching pleasantly as Remus' face broke into a warm smile.

"_What do you think you're doing?"_

They both jumped. Madame Pince was glaring at them from the end of the aisle, lips pursed and eyes narrowed at the jumbled mess that the boys had made of the books when they'd been grappling and wrestling in a lust induced haze. Sirius was suddenly immensely grateful that Remus, _beautiful, logical Remus_, had already scourgified the soiled books. Now _that _would have been hard to explain.

"Out, out! Depraved children, making a mess of my books. And _you_, Mr Lupin, I expected better of you. Now get out!"

Remus took Sirius' hand as they raced out of the library at top speed, Madame Pince's shrieks still ringing in their ears and their blood still singing from their earlier orgasm. They quickly fell into step with each other, trying to catch their breath as they laughed uncontrollably as the past hour or so caught up with them. It was all suddenly ridiculously funny. They had almost been caught by the librarian, shagging each other senseless all over her precious books. _Fucking hilarious._

They were still chuckling as they walked back to Gryffindor tower together, hands still linked by the tips of their fingers as if it were the most natural thing in the world.

Sirius gave Remus' fingers a gentle squeeze when he glanced sidelong at him, ridiculously idiotic smile plastered on his face mirrored by the Animagus. And for the first time since he'd become a Marauder, Remus was incredibly glad that Sirius was so fond of breaking the rules.

OOOOOOOOOOO

_Flames are getting old, they're like a tickle now; they just make me laugh uncontrollably. So, to whatever loser that has subscribed to me just to flame my Sirius/Remus stories, don't worry, there will be more of them. So take your ridiculous flames somewhere else and stop wasting both mine and your time. _

_Anyway, this fic didn't turn out nearly as good as I'd hoped. I've realised now that it didn't have much of a plot and that it wasn't as vague as I intended it to be, but it seems that it's just part of my writing style to go into detail. :/ Could be worse I suppose. _

_If you wouldn't mind, I'd love if you dropped me a review and let me know if you liked it or not. Constructive criticism is always appreciated too. Again, I apologise for the lack of quality of this fic. I think perhaps my last few were of higher caliber, but I guess I'll let you guys decide. My reader's opinions are treasured!_

_Love you, you gorgeous beasts. ;)_


End file.
